WCL Regretful Actions
WCL Championship: Vergil © vs. Jay Lethal WCL Regional Championship: Tony Montana © vs. Mordecai Handicap Match for the WCL Tag Team Championship: The Expendables © vs. The Death Eaters WCL Global Championship: Judge Dredd © vs. Cloud Strife WCL Starlets Championship: Taokaka © vs. Claire Redfield Street Fight: Johnny Gat vs. Captain Falcon The Green Goblin w/Justin Hammer vs. Rick Taylor WCL General Manager Edge to make an announcement concerning Death Warrant Pre-Show Match - 6 Person Battle Royal: Rigby vs. Alan Wake vs. Admiral General Aladeen vs. Paul “Wrecking” Crewe vs. David “A-List” Otunga vs. Kefka Palazzo Results *2 - During the match, the referee was knocked out and Captain Falcon managed to come down to the ring. He went for the Falcon Kick onto Cloud but he dodged and hit Dredd himself. Cloud then tossed Falcon out of the ring and then picked up Dredd for the AVALANCHE Slam and then pin him for the win! After the match, Tifa Lockhart comes down to the ring and kisses Cloud on the lips as they celebrate. Backstage, Cross was looking at this on a monitor with fury on his face. *5 - During the match, Mordecai had pinned Tony after the Mordecai express but Rigby came down and pulled the referee out of the ring before he could give a 1 count. Rigby then went backstage as the referee got back into the ring and Tony kicked out before the referee could start the count. After the match, Mordecai furiously screams out “RIGBY!” *6 - The match ended by disqualification after the Goblin hit Rick with the steel steps after the 5th Goblin Slam of the match. After the match, Justin raises the Goblin’s arm as the crowd boos enormously. *7 - In the final moments of the match, Lethal managed to get out of Vergil’s attempt of a 3rd Dimension Slash and hit him with the 2nd Lethal Consequences of the match followed by a Double Elbow Drop and the pin to win. After the match, Lethal lifts the title up in the air with both of his hands as the crowd are chanting “OH YEAH!!!” as the show comes to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *It was announced that Mike Cross was banned from ringside for both of Justice’s matches. *During an interview with David Letterman, Katniss Everdeen told him that she is interested in competing for the males division and it is her hope of one day becoming the 1st female WCL Champion. Then she leaves as Letterman looked shocked of Everdeen's shocking announcement. *A promo is shown of Princess Jasmine returning on the next episode of Broadcast. *Edge announce the WCL Fans that his announcement that at Death Warrent, there will be one or two special fans choice matches. Basically the fans will select matches they want on the card and the WCL officials will pick ones to be on the card. *Moredcai was chasing Rigby down furiously backstage after what happened during the Regional Championship match. Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS